


Odd Encounter

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight, Future History - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazarus has a brief impression the Howards aren't alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Lazarus rubbed a hand along the back of his neck… incidentally having to turn his neck to see the pale man in the corner. Could've been a spacer, but the lack of skin color was most unnatural sight he'd seen in a while, making his nerves itch. Didn't have any of the typical Howard features… yet Lazarus thought he'd seen the man a long time ago in another place.

When the man noted him right back in turn, Lazarus decided it was past time to move on. Ignoring his gut instincts didn't seem like the smartest thing this time around.


End file.
